Dudley's Worst Memory
by JenniferR.Song
Summary: Just what was Dudley reliving when the dementors attacked? Here’s one possibility. Oneshot, set during OotP. Now not DH compliant.


So, I'm trying to overcome mental roadblocks in _Heirs of the Raven _and _Letters to the Authors_ and get blessed with this oneshot instead. I hope y'all enjoy it and remember: I'm just playing with a possibility, not a hardcore fact. Yet. (_smiles_)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, but if this really was Dudley's worst memory, which will possibly be revealed in _DH_, I'll laugh my head off.

**Summery**: Just what was Dudley relieving when the dementors attacked? Here's one possibility.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dudley was terrified out of his little mind. He couldn't see anything, it was pitch-black, and his freak of a cousin was telling him to shut up.

"C-cut it out!" Dudley said, trying to sound brave, but failing miserably. "Stop doing it! I'll h-hit you, I swear I will!"

"Dudley, shut-"

Dudley slammed his fist into the side of Harry's head, knocking his cousin to the ground. As soon as Harry hit the ground, Dudley began running, or rather, waddling as fast as he could. He hit the alley fence, stumbling, trying to keep running.

"DUDLEY, COME BACK! YOU'RE RUNNING RIGHT AT IT!"

Suddenly Dudley felt like he ran into a cold wall, squealing like a pig as he impacted. He still couldn't see anything.

"DUDLEY, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! WHATEVER YOU DO, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"

Well, Dudley certainly wasn't about to obey Harry, but somewhere in his brain, it registered that it wouldn't be a good thing to open his mouth anyway. He fell to the ground, and clamped his arms over his face, whimpering. _So cold. _It was then a repressed memory came to the forefront.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A three-year old Dudley sat playing with his blocks in the living room. His two-year-old cousin Harry was in his cupboard, sleeping.

"Dudders!" shouted his mother. "C'mon!" She picked him up and took him away from the toys. Dudley began to cry.

"Blocks! Blocks!" he sobbed, pointing at the blocks.

"No Dudders, it's time for your nap."

"Don't want nap! Want blocks!"

"After your nap, you can play with your blocks, okay, sweetie?"

She plopped him down in his playpen and walked away. Dudley stared forlornly at the blocks. He wished they would come to him.

Suddenly, the blocks lifted into the air. They were only a few inches, barely above the ground, yet they floated. Dudley grinned, willing the blocks to come closer. They were almost to the playpen when his mommy walked back into the room. She shrieked, causing Dudley to lose his concentration and his temper.

"Vernon!" she shrieked.

"Waa!" cried Dudley. "You made me drop them!"

His daddy came into the room and at the sight of the spilled blocks, demanded to know what was going on.

"He – he was doing – you-know-what!"

"That freakishness! Our son?"

"Yes, Vernon!"

His daddy turned beady eyes on the boy and Dudley gulped. He had never seen his daddy do that before. He usually only looked at that freak cousin of his that way.

"The blocks will be gotten rid of, and he will not have anything to eat for lunch. Any complaints from him, and I will whip him myself."

Dudley whimpered, remembering a beating Harry had gotten just last week. He had heard Harry's scream even at the other end of the house. He wasn't about to complain about his daddy's decision.

His mommy nodded jerkily and started picking up the blocks. She put them in a trash bag to take to the local charity later.

Dudley rocked back and forth in his playpen as he napped. When he woke, it was close to tea time and no mention was made about the accident. Eventually, the three Dursleys forgot it and got on with their lives.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GET IT!"

Dudley opened his eyes in time to see a beautiful deer of some sort throw the cold darkness off of him. It cantered to the end of the alleyway and dissolved into silver mist. Instantly, the moon, stars, and streetlamps burst back into life, and a warm breeze swept through the alleyway.

Dudley remained curled up on the ground, whimpering and shaking over the memory he had been forced to remember. He rocked himself like he did in the memory, actually thinking.

_Why? And how?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If it's actually revealed in _Deathly_ _Hallows_ that Dudley can do magic, you'll find me in a corner laughing my head off at the irony. After all, JK said there would be a character late in life who does magic. She denied Petunia, but what about Dudley? I love exploiting loopholes. They're so much fun. BTW, that was a levitation charm Dudley used in the memory.

So…leave me a review, tell me your opinion, and I'll respond to any questions. I love reviews! They're energy for college!


End file.
